The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Angelonia plant botanically known as Angelonia angustifolia and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Balangbakin’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Elburn, Ill. during June 2003. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Angelonia cultivars with unique flower coloration, continuous flowering, and a moderately vigorous, freely branching, and prostrate growth habit.
The new cultivar is the result of cross-pollination. The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar is the proprietary Angelonia angustifolia breeding selection designated 147-1,2-6-2-3, not patented, characterized by white-colored flowers, dark green-colored foliage, and semi-prostrate growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar is AngelMist® Basket Purple ‘Balangbeke’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 15,546, characterized by purple-colored flowers, medium green-colored foliage, and semi-prostrate to trailing growth habit. The new Angelonia cultivar was discovered and selected at a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated cross-pollination during March 2004 in a controlled environment at Elburn, Ill.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since March 2004 at Elburn, Ill., Arroyo Grande, Calif., and West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.